verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Teilnehmerlisten der Bilderberg-Konferenz
Teilnehmerlisten der Bilderberg-Konferenz =Übersicht= BilderbergIPS Zusammenfassung aller vorhandenen Teilnehmerlisten: BilderbergIPS =Einzeltreffen= 3. bis 6. Juni 2010 in Sitges, Spanien Quelle: Offizielle Website 14. bis 17. Mai 2009 in Vouliagmeni, Griechenland Quelle: Press Release 5. Juni bis 08. Juni 2008 in Chantilly (Virginia), USA |} 31. Mai bis 3. Juni 2007 in Istanbul, Türkei Quellen:danielestulin.com (vorläufig),lobbycontrol, der standard *George Alogoskoufis, Minister of Economy and Finance (Greece); estulin *Ali Babacan, Minister of Economic Affairs (Turkey); estulin standard *Edward Balls, Economic Secretary to the Treasury (UK); estulin *Francisco Pinto Balsemão, Chairman and CEO, IMPRESA, S.G.P.S.; Former Prime Minister (Portugal); estulin *José Manuel Durão Barroso, President, European Commission (Portugal/International); estulin *Martin Bartenstein, österreichischer Wirtschaftsminister standard *Königin Beatrix (NL) standard *Franco Bernabè, Vice Chariman, Rothschild Europe (Italy); estulin *Nicolas Beytout, Editor-in-Chief, Le Figaro (France); estulin *Carl Bildt, Former Prime Minister (Sweden); estulin standard *Hubert Burda, Publisher and CEO, Hubert Burda Media Holding (Belgium); estulin bestätigt lobbycontrol *Oscar Bronner, Herausgeber der Tageszeitung "Der Standard" standard *Philippe Camus, CEO, EADS (France); estulin *Henri de Castries, Chairman of the Management Board and CEO, AXA (France); estulin *Juan Luis Cebrian, Grupo PRISA media group (Spain); estulin *Kenneth Clark, Member of Parliament (UK); estulin *Timothy C. Collins, Senior Managing Director and CEO, Ripplewood Holdings, LLC (USA); estulin *Bertrand Collomb, Chairman, Lafarge (France); estulin *George A. David, Chairman, Coca-Cola H.B.C. S.A. (USA); estulin *Kemal Dervis, Administrator, UNDP (Turkey); estulin standard *Anders Eldrup, President, DONG A/S (Denmark); estulin *John Elkann, Vice Chairman, Fiat S.p.A (Italy); estulin *Martin S. Feldstein, President and CEO, National Bureau of Economic Research (USA); estulin *Timothy F. Geithner, President and CEO, Federal Reserve Bank of New York (USA); estulin *Paul A. Gigot, Editor of the Editorial Page, The Wall Street Journal (USA); estulin *Dermot Gleeson, Chairman, AIB Group (Ireland); estulin *Donald E. Graham, Chairman and CEO, The Washington Post Company (USA); estulin *Alfred Gusenbauer (der Standard,diepresse.com) *Victor Halberstadt, Professor of Economics, Leiden University; Former Honorary Secretary General of Bilderberg Meetings (the Netherlands); estulin *Jean-Pierre Hansen, CEO, Suez-Tractebel S.A. (Belgium); estulin *Richard N. Haass, President, Council on Foreign Relations (USA); estulin *Richard C. Holbrooke, Vice Chairman, Perseus, LLC (USA); estulin *Jaap G. Hoop de Scheffer, Secretary General, NATO (the Netherlands/International); estulin *Allan B. Hubbard, Assistant to the President for Economic Policy, Director National Economic Council (USA); estulin *Josef Joffe, Publisher-Editor, Die Zeit (Germany) estulin nahm nach eigenen Angaben nicht teil lobbycontrol *James A. Johnson, Vice Chairman, Perseus, LLC (USA); estulin *Vernon E. Jordan, Jr., Senior Managing Director, Lazard Frères & Co. LLC (USA); estulin *Anatole Kaletsky, Editor at Large, The Times (UK); estulin *John Kerr of Kinlochard, Deputy Chairman, Royal Dutch Shell plc (the Netherlands); estulin *Henry A. Kissinger, Chairman, Kissinger Associates (USA); estulin standard *Mustafa V. Koç, Chariman, Koç Holding A.S. (Turkey); estulin *Fehmi Koru, Senior Writer, Yeni Safek (Turkey); estulin *Bernard Kouchner, Minister of Foreign Affairs (France); estulin *Henry R. Kravis, Founding Partner, Kohlberg Kravis Roberts & Co. (USA); estulin *Marie-Josée Kravis, Senior Fellow, Hudson Institute, Inc. (USA); estulin *Neelie Kroes, Commissioner, European Commission (the Netherlands/International); estulin *Ed Kronenburg, Director of the Private Office, NATO Headquarters (International); estulin *William J. Luti, Special Assistant to the President for Defense Policy and Strategy, National Security Council (USA); estulin *Jessica T. Mathews, President, Carnegie Endowment for International Peace (USA); estulin *Frank McKenna, Ambassador to the US, member Carlyle Group (Canada); estulin *Thierry de Montbrial, President, French Institute for International Relations (France); estulin *Mario Monti, President, Universita Commerciale Luigi Bocconi (Italy); estulin *Craig J. Mundie, Chief Technical Officer Advanced Strategies and Policy, Microsoft Corporation (USA); estulin *Egil Myklebust, Chairman of the Board of Directors SAS, Norsk Hydro ASA (Norway); estulin *Matthias Nass, Deputy Editor, Die Zeit (Germany); estulin bestätigt lobbycontrol *Ewald Novotny, Generaldirektor der BAWAG standard *Adnrzej Olechowski, Leader Civic Platform (Poland); estulin *Jorma Ollila, Chairman, Royal Dutch Shell plc/Nokia (Finland); estulin *George Osborne, Shadow Chancellor of the Exchequer (UK); estulin *Tommaso Padoa-Schioppa, Minister of Finance (Italy); estulin *Richard N. Perle, Resident Fellow, American Enterprise Institute for Public Policy Research (USA); estulin *Kronprinz Philipp (BL) standard *Rodrigo de Rato, Präsident des Weltwährungsfonds standard *Olli Rehn, EU-Erweiterungskommissar standard *Heather Reisman, Chair and CEO, Indigo Books & Music Inc. (Canada); estulin *David Rockefeller (USA); estulin *Matias Rodriguez Inciarte, Executive Vice Chairman, Grupo Santander Bank, (Spain); estulin *Dennis B. Ross, Director, Washington Institute for Near East Policy (USA); estulin *Otto Schily, Former Minister of Interior Affairs; Member of Parliament; Member of the Committee on Foreign Affairs (Germany); estulin nahm nach angaben seines Büros nicht teil lobbycontrol *Jürgen E. Schrempp, Former Chairman of the Board of Management, DaimlerChrysler AG (Germany); estulin *Tøger Seidenfaden, Executive Editor-in-Chief, Politiken (Denmark); estulin *Peter D. Sutherland, Chairman, BP plc and Chairman, Goldman Sachs International (Ireland); estulin *Giulio Tremonti, Vice President of the Chamber of Deputies (Italy); estulin *Jean-Claude Trichet, Governor, European Central Bank (France/International); estulin *John Vinocur, Senior Correspondent, International Herald Tribune (USA); estulin *Jacob Wallenberg, Chairman, Investor AB (Sweden); estulin *Guido Westerwelle Westerwelle traf Gül - EU-Beitritt im Zentrum der Gespräche (Germany) *Martin H. Wolf, Associate Editor and Economics Commentator, The Financial Times (UK); estulin *James D. Wolfensohn, Special Envoy for the Gaza Disengagement (USA); estulin *Robert B. Zoellick, Deputy Secretary of State (USA); estulin *Klaus Zumwinkel, Chairman of the Board of Management, Deutsche Post AG (Germany); estulin Keine Stellungnahme der Post lobbycontrol *Adrian D. Wooldridge, Foreign Correspondent, The Economist. estulin 8.-11. Juni 2006 in Ottawa, Kanada |} 5-8 Mai 2005 Rottach-Egern, Deutschland 18. bis 20. April 1980 Aachen Quelle: Wikileaks =US-Mitglieder nach Die Insider von Gary Allen= Die Insider Seite 202 :DIE BILDERBERG-GRUPPE :US-MITGLIEDER :(einstige und jetzige) :(* zugleich Mitglieder oder Funktion?re im CFR) :BERATUNGSAUSSCHUSS *Joseph E. Johnson* *John S. Coleman* *[[Dean Rusk* *Gen. Walter Bedell Smith* *Arthur H. Dean* *Henry J. Heinz II.* *George Nebolsine* :ORGANISATIONSAUSSCHUSS *George W. Ball* *Emelio G. Collado* *Gardner Cowles* *Arthur H. Dean* *John H. Ferguson* *Gabriel Hauge* *Henry J. Heinz II.* *C. D. Jackson* *Robert D. Murphy* *George Nebolsine* *David Rockefeller* *Dean Rusk* *Shepard Stone* *Gen. Walter Bedell Smith* *James D. Zellerbach* :AKTIVE MITGLIEDER *Acheson, Dean G.* *Achilles, Theodore *C.* Allison, *Graham T. *Andersen, Robert *O. Barbour, *Walworth Beebe, *Frederick S.* Bell, *David E.* Bell, *Elliot V.* *Bendetsen, Karl R. *Bingham, Barry *Black, Eugene R.* *Blum, Robert *Bolling, Richard *Brademas, John *Brandt, Karl *Brooke, Sen. *Edward Brewster, *Kingman, Jr.* *Brown, Irving* *Bruce, David K. E.* *Brezinski, *Zbigniew* Bundy, *McGeorge* *Burgess, E. *Randolph* Cabot, *Louis W.* Case, *Sen. Clifford P.* *Cisler, Walker L.* *Cleveland, Harlan* *Cole, David L. *Cooke, Donald C. *Copeland, I. duPont* *Cordier, Andrew W* *Corson, John J. *Deming, Frederick* *Dewey, Thomas E.* *Diebold, John* *Dodge, Joseph N. *Donovan, Hedley* *Dunlop, John T. *Duster, Donald L. *Elliot, Osborne *Finletter, Thomas *K.* Flanders, Sen. *Ralph E.* Ford, Rep. *Gerald R., Jr. Ford, *Henry II. Fester, *William C.* Frankel, *Max* Fr?ser, Rep. *Donald M. *Frelinghuysen, Rep. *Fulbright, Sen. J. *W.* Gallagher, Rep. *C. E* Garner, *Robert L.* *Gilpatric, Roswell *L.* Golden, Clinton *S. Goodpaster, *Andrew* Gordon, *Lincoln* Gossett, *William T. *Gruenther, Gen. *Alfred M Hatstad, *Lawrence R.* *Harris, Sen. Fred *Harsch, Joseph C.* *Hays, Rep. Brooks* *Hellpenn, Michael *A.* Herter, *Christian A.* *Hewitt, William A. *Hickenlooper, Sen. *B. Hochschild, *Harold K.* *Hoffman, Paul G.* *Hoffman, Stanley* *Hollfield, Rep. Chet. *Horning, Donald F. *Hughes, Thomas L. *Irwin, Donald J. *Jackson, Sen. Henry *M. Jackson, William *H.* Javits, Sen. *Jacob K.* Jay, *Nelson Dean* *McCormack, James" *McDonald, David J. *McGee, Gale W.* *McGhee, George C.* *McGill, Ralph E. *McGregor, lan K. *McNamara, Robert *Strange* McNaughton, *John T. Monroney, *Sen. A. S. Mike *Katz, Milton* Kayson, *Carl* Keener, *Jefferson W. Kennan, *George F.* Kennedy, *David M. Kissinger, *Henry A.* Knoppers, *Antonie T.* Kraft, *Joseph* Lindsay, *Franklin A.* Litchfield, *Lawrence, Jr. *Littlejohn, Edward *MacDonald, Gordon J. *Mallard, William S. *Martin, Edwin M.* *Mason, Edward S.* *Mathias, Rep. C. McC, *Jr. McCloy, John J.* *Morse, F. Bradford *Mosley, Philip E.* *Moyers, Bill D.* *Nash, Frank C. Neal, *Alfred C.* *Newhouse, John *Nitze, Paul H.* *Norstad, Lauris* *Parker, Cola G. *Patterson, Morehead *Payne, Frederick B.* *Pease, Robert *Perkins, George W. *Perkins, James A.* *Peterscn, Howard *C.* Fiel, Gerard* *Piore, Emanuel R. *Price, Don. K.* Rabi, *Isidore L* Reston, *James B.* Reuss, *Henry* Reuther, *Walter P.* *Riegle, Rep. Donald *W. Roberts, Henry *Lithgow* *Rockefeller IV., John *D.* Rockefeller, *Nelson* *Roosa, Robert V.* *Rostow, Eugene V.* *Ryan, John T.* *Samuelson, Paul A. *Schmidt, Adolph *W.* Sdinitzler, *William F. Scott, *Sen. Hugh Shulman, *Marshall D.* Slater, *Joseph E. Smith, *Adm. H. Page* *Spang, Josef P., Jr. *Sparkman, Sen. *John Spofford, *Charles M.* Stein, *Howard Stevenson, *Adlai III.* *Sulzberger, Arthur *Hays' Sulzberger, *Cyrus L.* Tuthill, *John W.* Vernon, *Raymond* Vogt, Lt. *Gen. John W.' *Vorys, Rep. John M. *Wicker, Thomas G. *Wilcox, Francis O.* *Wilde, Frazer B.* *Wiley, Sen. *Alexander *Wohlstetter, Albert* *Wriston, Walter B.* Category:ListeCategory:Bilderberg-KonferenzenCategory:Überarbeiten